


You What!?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [191]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Humour, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Lord Grantham admired his reflection in the mirror as Thomas adjusted his bowtie.





	You What!?

Lord Grantham admired his reflection in the mirror as Thomas adjusted his bowtie.  
“Now, Thomas, this is a purely business trip, so there won’t be any funny business.”  
“Of course not, M’lord.” Thomas replied without looking up.  
“Though you will be undressing me, I expect proper decorum at all times.”  
“Certainly, M’lord.”  
Thomas picked out a matching waistcoat.  
“I do so hope that you won’t take advantage of seeing me in a state of undress, Barrow.”  
“That’s alright, M’lord, you’re not really my type.”  
“I beg your pardon!?”  
“I prefer blondes, Sir.”  
“Oh,” Lord Grantham replied, deflating slightly. “I see.”


End file.
